1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable capacitor device for an electronic timepiece of the type comprising a source of electric power, a piezo-electric resonator, an oscillator circuit connected to said resonator, a printed circuit and a variable capacitor connected between the resonator and one of the terminals of the current source for adjustment of the output frequency of the oscillator to adjust the rate of the timepiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In timepieces of the foregoing type, the variable capacitor, generally called a "trimmer", consists of a miniaturized independent component, secured on the frame of the module of the timepiece. This trimmer is a relatively expensive component, its reliability is often not satisfactory and its mounting is a very expensive operation. Moreover, because of its small dimensions it is not possible to limit the movement range of its rotor by means of abutting stop members. Consequently, the capacitance changes continuously throughout the complete rotation of the rotor from a minimum value to a maximum value then, anew, to the minimum value. Hence, a watchmaker who wishes to adjust the rate of a watch cannot know in which direction he should turn the rotor to regulate the rate in the required sense.